Studies and Observation Group
:For the campaign mission in Black Ops, see "S.O.G.". [[Wikipedia:Military Assistance Command, Vietnam – Studies and Observations Group|'Military Assistance Command, Vietnam - Studies and Observation Group']] (also known as MACV-SOG or SOG) was a highly classified, multi-service United States special operations unit which conducted covert unconventional warfare operations prior to and during the Vietnam War. It is one of the main playable factions in Call of Duty: Black Ops. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' S.O.G. makes their first appearance in the self-titled mission. According to Alex Mason's interrogator, Mason was picked to join the S.O.G. team lead by Frank Woods prior to the mission. During the mission, Woods briefs Mason (accompanied by Special Agent Hudson) on MACV-SOG's creation and purpose, when their base comes under attack by the NVA. The team decides to stay behind and aid the Marines in defending the base, which they do successfully. The team travels to Hue City where they are given the objective of extracting a Soviet defector from the MACV compound. Mason and Woods are joined by fellow operative Joseph Bowman. Although the defector was killed, Mason acquires his dossier, and the team fight through the city to extraction via boat. Later, Mason's and Woods' helicopter is shot down by Viet Cong. After escaping the crash and fighting Viet Cong on the river, Woods and Mason sneak into an enemy village where they stealthily kill guards and meet up with Bowman and other operatives. The two split up, with Woods working above water while Mason sets explosives underwater. After meeting up with Bowman and many other SOG operatives, the team detonates the explosives and proceeds to clear the village. The team encounters a "rat tunnel" and Mason and Swift enter to clear it out. Swift is killed, but Mason continued to clear the tunnel and escaped for extraction. The SOG work with the US Army to attack Viet Cong villages, supporting from boats. Afterwards, they search for a downed Soviet plane which they believe carries Nova-6. Discovering the gas may have dissipated after the crash, they defend the plane from a Soviet attack, during which the team is captured. The team is taken to a hidden cave in Laos and forced to play Russian Roulette. Bowman refuses, resulting in his death. Mason and Woods conceive an escape plan and escape the cave. They steal an enemy helicopter, and use it to wreak havoc on various Viet Cong settlements. After landing, Woods and Mason rescue POWs from Kravchenko's compound. The group fights their way to Kravchenko himself, which culminates in the death of Kravchenko. Woods dies with Kravchenko. Mason is apparently the only surviving member of SOG. Known Operatives *Alex Mason *Frank Woods (MIA) *Joseph Bowman (KIA) *Swift (KIA) *Johnson (Black Ops) (KIA) *Cpt. Patterson (DS) *Michael Shaw (DS) *Ruiz (DS) Multiplayer In multiplayer, the SOG announcer is Bowman. The MACV-SOG combat the North Vietnamese Army in Cracked, Hanoi, and Jungle. They always fight the North Vietnamese Army. Weapons used *Commando *M16 *M1911 *M202 Rocket Launcher *SPAS-12 *Python *M60 *M14 *China Lake *Stakeout *KS-23 Gallery SOGchopper2.jpg|SOG operatives exiting a helicopter. Image:SOGtroop1 7.jpg|SOG operatives in a Vietnamese village. SOGtroop3 7.png|SOG members in Vietnam. Swift.png|SOG operative Swift in "Victor Charlie". Swift.JPG|A SOG operative holding an enemy weapon. USMC-Vietnam.jpg|SOG operatives in Hue City on a joint mission with the Marines. macvsog.JPG|All multiplayer skins from Create-A-Class 2.0 Trivia *A document, signed by former president John F. Kennedy, involving the SOG was found through transmissions of a Call of Duty: Black Ops teaser site, GKNOVA6. *For multiplayer maps that feature the SOG as a playable faction, Bowman, voiced by Ice Cube, is their announcer. This marks the fourth time a celebrity is a multiplayer announcer in the Call of Duty ''Franchise (the other three being Gary Oldman and Kiefer Sutherland in ''World at War ''and Black Ops, and 50 Cent in ''Modern Warfare 2). *In the early beta mode, there was a different SOG announcer, with a deeper voice, but is currently unknown *If one selects ''Zombies ''in the Black Ops main menu, you can sometimes see what looks like SOG-Zombies eating on a normal SOG-operative. This may mean that the next zombie map includes american zombies. Quotes Video 300px|left|thumb|SOG full theme References Category:Real Life Article Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops